


windowside opinions and passed judgments

by Winter_Lantern



Series: pthumerian dweller au collection [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Pthumerian AU, Romantic Friendship, Size Difference, Snow, Unresolved Romantic Tension, different perspective from the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: two vilebloods watch marion goof off in the snow with his pthumerian. they're not entirely sure of what's going on between those two but they are sure that marion has gotten weirder since he left - and he and that massive creature he calls his friend have got itbadfor each other.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Oedon Chapel Dweller, Original Male Character/Oedon Chapel Dweller
Series: pthumerian dweller au collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	windowside opinions and passed judgments

**Author's Note:**

> occurs after marion and the dweller escape the underground city and arrive at cainhurst, but before they leave the castle.

Petro stepped up beside her fellow Vileblood at the window and curiously glanced over his shoulder. “Emmett…” she muttered, eyes darting around the barren white landscape that laid outside the castle's walls. “What _are_ you looking at?” 

Without answering, Emmett lifted a finger and tapped it once against the window. Turning her eyes to where the other man directed, Petro noticed two figures by one of the castle’s side entrances. They were prancing about like a couple of fools, reveling in the pale fluff that covered the ground and in each other's company. It was impossible to overlook how _massive_ one of the figures was... 

Eyebrows furrowed, she watched as the Pthumerian fell into a snow pile next to Marion, causing a plume of white to burst upwards. When the snow cleared she could see a grin on the Pthumerian’s face and Marion was laughing, bent over with his hands on his knees. 

“What in the hell are they doing?” 

“Playing in the snow.” The light glinted off Emmett’s glasses as he tilted his head. “They’ve been at it for almost half an hour now.” 

Petro hummed in mild interest as she continued to stare out the window. Outside, Marion was shuffling closer to the Pthumerian who then scooped Marion up and pulled him against his chest. They rolled together, sending more snow into the air, and Marion threw his arms around the Pthuermian’s neck. A frown etched its way across her face. It had been a while since she had seen Marion, but he certainly seemed... _different_ from what she could recall. More... _something_. Excitable wasn't quite the word but it was the closest she could think of. Carefree? No. Possessed? Probably not. Something was certainly off about him, she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

“Quite a fearsome sight.” 

Petro stopped tapping her chin and turned her gaze from the window. Emmett gazed back at her out of the corner of his eye with a glimmer of humor. “This will surely strike terror and fear into the hearts of the Executioners, hm? Just a giant playing in the snow with his boyfriend. They’ll surely piss themselves in fear when they see it.” 

She snarled. “ _Shut up._ We already agreed that it was a stupid plan…” 

“I believe that it was the Queen who said that first.” 

“I said shut it! I don’t need a reminder.” 

Emmett fell silent with a shrug, turning back towards the window. Petro followed suit, eyes immediately drawn to the two. Marion was trying to brush snow out of the Pthumerian’s hair. He was saying something, but it was impossible to read Marion’s lips from this distance. Whatever it was, it had the Pthumerian smiling like a fool. 

The sight and Emmett's comment made something click in her mind and she realized that the word she had been looking for was happy. 

Marion seemed _happy._

“… do you really think Marion is involved with that creature?”

“How should I know? They certainly act like it.”

_Well_ , Petro thought, _it was hard to disagree with that._ She looked back out at the two, allowing her mind to follow the thought down a few different paths, until she found her nose curling. _Gross_. 


End file.
